Hell In High Heals
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: It starts as The Newmans deafet the time troll. Then Carrie and Larry share a accidental kiss then Carrie becomes EVIL what could possibly happen? Larrie and Corney one shot! Plus no death or rudeness! collab with matsadler10 t for safty.


One night in the newmans groj,we see Larry sitting on the stage strumming his bass,while Carrie is watching him from where he can't see her.

Larry sighs as he then starts talking

She then listens to him talk and hears him say something

She hears that he loves her and she wants to tell him,but she'll play with him first,she then went to get her hair to go longer and to look more pretty.

She took her beanie off and wore a long blue dress

She then got out all the pins in her hair and it all went loose.

She looked beatuiful. Garage transation.

Larry was strumming his bass with not a care in the world.

Until carrie came in

She said,"Heey there!"

She then went right up to him

He was struck with awe of how beautiful she looked with her hair longer,the dress,and her beanie was missing.

She then moved a hand across his face

He blushed a lot on his cheeks.

She smiled and leaned closer.

He was helpless before her beauty and feminine charms.

She then leaned over him and made their noses touch

He said,"Care?"

She just smiled and moved her hand across his cheek.

He was left speechless.

She smiles and muzzles her face into his neck while wrapping her arms around him.

He felt his body turn red with each passing minute.

She then asked him something that made him blush deep she said " Can I kiss you?"

He was shocked that she wanted to kiss him and was blushing his head off.

"Larry may I?"

He nodded his head slowly into a,"Yes"position.

She smiled and started leaning in.

He then began lean as well and closed his eyes.

As theere lips were about to meet a poof of smoke came and transformed Carrie into a gray shade.

Larry opened his eyes and saw something wrong with her.

He then saw the twins.

The girls stop to see that Carrie is turning gray.

'' Carrie?'' asked Kim worriedly

She turned to the girls.

But now her red eyes shined bright.

The twins began to walk backwards in fear.

Suddenly there's a poof of smoke and she changes her blue outfit and hair into black shades of them and then you can see red high heels.

Carrie then begins to laugh evilly.

Larry looked scared.

She then grabbed Larry's hand and flew out of the garage with him in her hands.

'' Care?''

She then lands on the ground.

Larry looks scared.

She then holds out her hand and makes an evil castle.

Once she done that she turns to Larry.

He looks at her in fear and begins to crawl away.

But Carrie laughed and traps him.

He sees himself not able to escape and is beginning to go wide eyes with fear.

'' Larry..'' She says calmly.

He says,"What?"he says nervous with fear.

'' Care! Whats going on!''

She approaches him.

Larry shivered a bit.

She then stops and inches her face close to his with a devious smirk.

Larry just stays there.

She puts her hand on his chin.

Larry just watches.

She leans in to his face and touches noses with him and wrapped her arms around him.

Larry lightly blushed.

She said,"You look cute."she said to Larry.

Larry then blushed a bit.

She then brought him in for a kiss.

Larry soon pulled out of it and said '' What have you done to CARRIE!''

Carrie laughed at his demand and said,"I am Carevil,I am the other version!"

Larry gulped and started backing away.

She began walking towards him.

He then got pinned against a wall.

She then pinned his arms to the wall.

'' Care?''He then said,'' PLEASE DONT HURT ME!''

She says,"I would never hurt you Larrs,I love you!"

Larry just closed his eyes scared.

She places her hand on his chin and said,"I just want you with me as my king of the world!"

Larry gulps.

She then snaps her fingers and Larry's clothes transforms Into dark black.

she said,"There,now you're perfect to be my king!"

Larry gulped

She then brought up a mirror and said,"Like your new look,my king?"

Carrie smiled and hugged Larry as he said.

"Care,why are you doing all of this?!"

'' Because I'm HELL IN HIGH HEALS.'' she said evily.

He was helpless before her evil and then looked away from her.

'' Larrs whats wrong?''

He said,"What's wrong,WHATS WRONG?! You turned evil and now I feel that I don't even know you!"

Carrie sighed and sat down.

He still didn't look at her.

Carrie sighed and felt depressed

He then made a small glance at her.

He then saw her looking sad.

He then walked slowly to her.

He then out a arm on her.

She then looked at Larry.

Larry then said,"Why are you sad?"

Carrie then looked at him.

He looked at her.

'' Yes Larrs?'' she asked kindly.

He said,"How did you turn gray and evil?"he asked.

'' My dark side took over when the eclipse came!'' she said. He stopped and thought '' HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE THAT! Boy I'm dumber than I gave myself credit!''

She said,"Well,when the eclipse ends,I'll return to my good side and my body color will be restored as well as my dress,hair,and my shoes!"

'' And thats in 48 hours!'' said Larry.

"Hmmmm,two days till it ends,what do you want to do Larrs?"'' You know I'm stille your Care right? I'll try not to let my dark side get to me with you here!''

He said,"Well,is it okay if we..if we."

'' If we what Larrs?''

"If we could finish that kiss?"he said blushing on his cheeks.

Carrie smiles and leans in wrapping her arms around him.

He smiles back and leans in too.

They smile contently.

As their lips meet,Carrie sighs with content.

They smile a few minutes later they pull apart.

He smiles a silly grin.

She leans on him.

He sees her doing that and begins to blush deeper.

She hugs him tight.

He hugs her back wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly theres a poof of smoke and Carevil turns FULLY EVIL.

He then let's go of her.

'' Mahahaha! The pathetic love of you isn't even holding me back ANYONE! For I am CAREVIL! Gosh I need a better name!'' she says.

Larry was shocked to see now that his girlfriend was now fully turned evil.

'' I am CAREVIL! Wait Care and evil sounds wrong together! I am AMEVILIST!''

He thought,"Man,how am I gonna make sure that Care isn't gone forever for two days?!"

'' I am EVIL! AMEVILIST! and Peaceville shall become Doomsville! WAHAHAHA!''

He said,"Please don't do this!"he pleaded to her.

'' Pathetic boy! I am AMEVILIST!''

He then decided to try and run away.

But a burst of magic stopped him.

He then began to whimper with fear.

'' Don't whimper my love! I still love you! It's just you won't stop me!''

He begins to walk backward till he trips and falls to the ground.

Carrie then walks to him and sits down then starts leaning over him s she says '' Larrs you'll be with me forever! If I kiss my true love now for 1 minute I'll remain evil forever!''

He then thought,"Oh perfect,the one thing I love doing with her,now if she does it,it's all over,I got to get out of here!"

'' Kiss me Larry!'' she said leaning in more.

He said,"As much as I love the real Carrie,I have to refuse!"

'' You dont get a choice Larrs!''

He said,"You'll never be evil,I don't want it to be that way!"

'' Oh Larry but I do!''

"Well sorry,but I don't want you to be evil,you're always smart,funny,beautiful,I like you the nice way,specially when you wore that blue dress!"

Carrie just smiles as she moves her hand across his chin and leans in more.

He thought,"There has to be a way to stop this!"

'' Sorry there isnt! Now pucker up Larry!'' Carriesays as she then starts kissing him.

He tries to pull out of the kiss.

15 seconds in she wraps her arms around him.

He thought,"Man,if only the twins were here to stop her!"

35 seconds in she smiled contently as she kept kissing him.

He then uses all his strength to pull out of the kiss.

But Carrie's arms dont budge 59.9 seconds in he finally pulls free.

He thinks,"I did it,and with one second to spare!"

'' Oh so close darn it! Only 47.55 more hours to go and kiss you! Haha I'm so going to RULE!''

He said,"Not if Itickle you!"

'' No tickling! Pucker up!'' she says as she leans in.

He then begins to tickle her.

She giggled and said '' Oh I got time to spare its on!'' she then ticked him back.

He begins to laugh,but then rolls over ontop of her and tickles her back.

She then stops tickling him and rolls ontop of him and starts leaning in.

He says,"Wait,I have something to tell you,I have an idea for you to do a series of excersises and if you succeed,then you'll be free to kiss me,but fail,and you'll wait for two straight days not kissing me!"

'' I'm not up for games!'' she says as she wraps her arms around him and leans in again.

The twins come in and say,"Stop evil being!"

But she ignored them and starts kissing Larry/

The twins grab Carrie and pull her off of Larry.

Then Carrie has a blast of blue magic pin them to the wall and she gos back to Larry.

Larry shouts,"Kim,Konnie,why did you do that,they're our best pals!"

'' Don't worry about them they're not hurt! Now!'' she said while wrapping her arms around him and leaning in again.

Kim says,"Sis,we got to stop Carrie from kissing Larry for a minute,she kisses him that long,she'll be evil forever!"

Carrie then starts kissing Larry.

The twins then call for help,and then out of nowhere,Grojband appears.

As Carrie kisses Larry she unwraps a arm and shoots magic trapping Grojband.

Corey says,"We have to stop her from kissing him for a minute,hey Lanes,can you turn your body into fire so the barrier can burn?"

'' How am I ment to do that?'' she says.

"Whenever you go angry,you start turning into fire."Corey says.

Kin smirks as he says '' No it's when she gets Jealous or angery at you!''

Corey rolls his eyes and says,"Please,can you do it Lanes?"

'' I cant just ''Do it'' as you say''

He then says,"Come on,bro,you can do it!"

'' Bro! STOP CALLING ME BRO!"'

She gets angry at Corey calling her bro and starts turning into fire,the barrier burns and is destroyed freeing grojband.

Corey smiles and kisses Laneys cheek as he says '' I knew you could do it Fella!''

She calms down,but still didn't like the fella remark,but blushes from the kiss on the cheek.

50 seconds into the kiss Carrie smiles.

Grojband runs to her and pulls her off of Larry.

'' Let me go! Larry!''

He says,"Sorry Care,but it's for your own good!"

''ENOUGH!'' Suddenly theres a big huge wave of magic and grojband Kim and Konnie are stuck inside another room in fire proof cages.

Corey says,"Man,trapped again! Wait,there may be another way to get out of here,my sister!"he said to Grojband.

Suddenly his sister got trapped in a cage next door. '' You know I can hear you!'' said Carrie.

Corey says,"Dang it!"

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. Carrie then looks at Larry and starts leaning in.

But then,the wall burst open revealing a large tank,with Mayor Mellow,he says,"As much as I love seeing people being in love,I have to stop this,I heard everything Corey and I'll make sure she doesn't succeed!"

Carrie starts kissing Larry again and makes a circler force field around them thats inpenitreble from anything.

Mayor Mellow says,"Well,didn't see that coming!"

30 seconds into the kiss Carrie smiles.

The doors open in the castle revealing Mina Beff,Carrie's older sister,she says,"Sis,please stop!"

Carrie ignores her. 45 seconds now into the kiss.

Mina then runs to her and pushes her off of him and says,"Please,it doesn't have to be this way,sis!"

Mina fails to push Carrie off him from the force feild. Finally it was 58 seconds into the kiss Carrie could smile more. as the last 2 secounds started ticking away Mina broke through the force field and got Carrie off but 1 second too late.

Larry thinks,"No,how could we fail?!"

'' Now I'm me forever!'' Carrie screams happily!

Everyone became scared at her evil.

Carrie smirked and poofed with Larry.

Mina said,"Where'd they go?"

At a hill on Peaceville transation..

Larry falls at the ground.

'' Larry!'' screams Carrie.

He turns to her with fear.

'' Larry!'' says Carrie as she moves to him worriedly.

He thinks,"Is that..the real Carrie?!"

Carrie starts tearing up abit but it comes out as blck ink as she sits down next to him.

He says,"Is that the real "you"Care?"

'' I am Carrie! well the dark side! But I still love you Larry!''

He wondered why she isn't acting evilly and said,"Well,I just wish there was a way to make you good!"

'' I am good when your around me! You make me good!''

He said,"But,you said that if you kissed me for a minute and you did,you would remain evil forever!"

'' I guess you're touching my heart! And true love is the most powerful of all magic!''

He then said,"Maybe if we kiss,the evil will be overwhelmed by our love and die out!"

'' Thats not going to happen!'' said Carevil.

He then gets away from her.

'' Larry! Help me!'' says Carrie trying to fight the dark side of her.

He said,"Hang in there Care!"

'' Larry HELP!'' says Carrie.

He then runs to her and starts to kiss her and wraps his arms around her.

He then feels her changing.

Her hair start to turn blue,as well as her dress,and her shoes turn into glass slippers.

Larry smiled looking at Carrie turning back as he hugged her tight.

She hugged back and said,"Oh,thank you for saving me Larrs!"

He smiled at her lovingly.

She does the same,then wrapped her arms around him and began to lean in.

Suddenly everyone comes out.

Mina says,"Carrie,Larry,are y'all okay?!"

'' Yes!'' said Carrie as she went and hugged her sister.

She hugged back,Laney said,"Aww,so beautiful right Core?

'' Yes Lanes!'' Corey said as he brought her in her a hug.

She blushed and giggled a bit.

She just wanted to tell Corey how she felt.

Corey said,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah but Core I need tell you somthing!''

He said,"What is it?"

'' Core! I I love you!''

He blushes full on his face and said,"You mean that Lanes?"

'' Yes I do!''

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

For a few secounds then smiled at her.

He said,"I feel the same way Lanes!"

She then hugged him back tight.

He hugged back with a silly grin on his face.

She hugged back tighter as she nuzzled her face into his neck

He felt his face turn more red.

But he sighed contently.

She thought,"Oh,if this could get better with me and Core!"she thought as she still hugged him.

Meanwhile with Larry and Carrie...

Carrie is back to normal,but is still wearing her dress that is blue again,as is her hair and is wearing glass slippers.

Larry smiles at Carrie.

She says,"Thank you for saving me Larrs!"

'' No trouble Care!''

She then hugged him tight and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Larry hugs back.

She then looks at him and begins to close her eyes and she leans in slowly.

Larry leaned in too,.

As their lips meet,she sighs with pure content.

Larry smiles

The kiss turns into a make out,she kissed him with pure love and affection.

Meanwhile the two sets of twins smirk at the two pairs

They all look at each other,they then left to get some dinner.

Larry wrapped his arms around her to deepen their kiss,they land on the ground still kissing each other,it was almost a bad,but amazing day for Carrie and Larry,THE END.


End file.
